


Learning Curve

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Iron Man 1, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Agent Philip Coulson loses a bet and learns from his mistake.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Learning Curve  
> Card Number: 019  
> Square: 3 - I Am Iron Man  
> Ship: None  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Tags: drabble, missing scene,  
> Summary: Agent Philip Coulson loses a bet and learns from his mistake.  
> For @tonystarkbingo **  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726612

“I am Iron Man.”

Phil cursed under his breath; he owed Fury twenty bucks. He’d figured Stark would go along with the cover story -- at least until the mess Stane left behind was sorted out -- but he’d clearly been mistaken.

“Agent Coulson!” Ms Potts gasped. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I was hoping Stark would play along a little while longer.” 

“You don’t know Tony very well, then, do you?” 

“No, I suppose I don’t.” But he knew someone who did. 

TWO DAYS LATER

“It’s nice to see you again, Director Carter.” 

“Come now, Phil,” his former mentor smiled, “ ‘Peggy’ will do.”


End file.
